


Shape of you~

by MayCastelar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, StarBones - Fandom
Genre: AU, Café, Club de media noche, Encuentro Casual, Estereotipos, F/M, Lemon, Libertinaje, Mas lemon, Palabritas Rosas(?), Pan(?), Prohibición, Relaciones Ilicitas, StarBones - Freeform, Starbucks, Y ya no se que poner :'v, licor, no sé que más poner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayCastelar/pseuds/MayCastelar
Summary: N.A: Un nuevo ship ha nacido(?)Okno... weno si e.eEste es un OneShot, no va a tener continuación porque no tengo tiempo para eso u.uYa tengo tres fics activos y la universidad en un mes me absorberá la vida(?)Aclaro, el título Shape of you es por un cover que escuché y fue de inspiración para escribir esto. Es un cover de Kevin & Karla, y la Banda, busquenlo en youtube y escuchenlo para leer e.eEspero les guste n.n





	Shape of you~

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: Un nuevo ship ha nacido(?)  
> Okno... weno si e.e  
> Este es un OneShot, no va a tener continuación porque no tengo tiempo para eso u.u  
> Ya tengo tres fics activos y la universidad en un mes me absorberá la vida(?)
> 
> Aclaro, el título Shape of you es por un cover que escuché y fue de inspiración para escribir esto. Es un cover de Kevin & Karla, y la Banda, busquenlo en youtube y escuchenlo para leer e.e  
> Espero les guste n.n

A veces algunas personas simplemente nacieron destinadas a pesar de lo distintas que sean por dentro y por fuera. Él siempre tuvo a quién quiso en su dominio haciendo uso de su encanto. Ella no fue tocada por absolutamente nadie porque esperaba al indicado y se guardaba pura para dicho hombre. Esos ojos inocentes jamás tuvieron las miradas más seductoras, y esas manos experimentadas nunca temblaron de nervios cuando estuvieron cerca. Y esta historia comenzó así...

Nueva york ofrecía unas noches encantadoras para cualquiera que transitase por sus calles, el cielo despejado y adornado con un manto de estrellas de plata, la brisa fresca que jugaba con sus cabellos cuando caminaba por la acera en búsqueda de su bebida preferida en el establecimiento que frecuentaba unas tres veces al día como mínimo. No iba con planes en mente, su vida era predecible con un habitual modo de andar incluso, vestía muy cubierto pero sencillo, era ese tipo de personas aburridas que no asistían ni a las reuniones de amigos, reía de las anécdotas de sus compañeros pero nunca contaba las suyas porque no las tenía, y no le afectaba, por los menos no lo demostraba en público.

Transitó a pie, cruzó la puerta de cristal oyendo la campanilla sobre esta, los empleados tras el mostrador y atendiendo a la clientela sentada en las mesas repartidas en el espacio, ella sonrió a los presentes con amabilidad avanzando hacia donde habituaba, se formó en la fila mientras revisaba su teléfono móvil y caminaba al ritmo de quienes tenía delante e iban siendo atendidos. Llegó su turno, pidió su orden, lo de siempre, un café doble cargado con doble de azúcar, leche y que estuviera espumoso. Era predecible en todo sentido, y se distrajo por unos cuantos segundos, quizá hasta minuto y medio, en una persona sentada en una mesa alejada de las demás. Era un hombre sencillo a su parecer que bebía un café simple americano en su taza viendo hacia afuera del local, las placas de cristal ofrecían una vista excepcional de las calles estando dentro. Él se veía como ese tipo misterioso de personas inalcanzables, de esas a las que no les hablaría porque se hacia un manojo de nervios y murmullos mezclados con tartamudeos y balbuceos inentendibles, lo sabía cuando el misterioso hombre volteó sutilmente en su dirección, dedicándole esa mirada codificada con unos ojos como el buen whisky, el calor fue sintiéndose en sus mejillas y luego en sus orejas, ella bajó la mirada hacia la pantalla de su celular porque si continuaba sería otro momento penoso en su historial de fracasos por socializar.

Su mente le engañaba de nuevo, sus dedos erraban cuando trataba de deslizar las actualidades en las redes sociales. El empleado le llamó trayendo a la joven al mundo real otra vez, ella se volvió hacia la encimera y se disculpó jugando nerviosamente con sus manos y él no hizo más que ofrecerle una sonrisa amigable entregándole el vaso que contenía su bebida. Ella pagó a la vez que acomodaba un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja, escuchó una voz conocida y se volteó.

-¿Irás entonces?- Era su amiga Natasha del otro lado del local hablando con...  
-Por supuesto, no me lo perdería- El sujeto desconocido nuevamente le miraba con discreción mientras bebía un pequeño sorbo de su café humeante.  
-Estás muy distraído- La pelirroja alzó una ceja y miró en la dirección que él hacia -Olvídalo, ella está fuera de tu alcance casanova, los hombres como tú no le llegan ni a la horma de las zapatillas- Bajó sus ilusiones cruzándose de brazos y ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la rubia.  
-¿Porque lo dices? ¿Es millonaria acaso?- Elevó una ceja intrigado viendo a la bailarina que sonreía ahora con suficiencia.  
-Porque es mi amiga, y no es rica, es una chica simple, del tipo que nunca tendrías, en serio, y ni se te ocurra acercártele, te conozco muy bien y si la lastimas te colgaré de tus preciados testículos del alumbrado público. Ya espabila y vete a donde perteneces, una fiesta espera por ti y la mitad de la mujeres asistirán sólo porque se enteraron que tú estarás allí- Decía y le quitaba la taza vacía de las manos -Y yo pago esta vez, ya creías que te dejaría acercarte ¿no?- Hizo un gesto con la mirada.  
-Natasha, me tratas como si soy más peligroso que el sida o el egocéntrico de Stark, no le haré nada pero quisiera hablarle- Apelaría a su lado bueno.  
-Te has acostado con la mitad de los hombres y la otra mitad de las mujeres en toda nueva york, no cuentes conmigo para empujarla al infierno “pelvis inquieta”- Le empujó con el índice el tabique haciéndolo sentarse -Quita esa cara de perro amargado, si no fueras tan promiscuo te dejaría tutearla pero ya la debes estar desnudando en tu mente, pequeño puerco- Se apartó de la mesa con esa sonrisa divertida.  
-Eres de lo peor, tú también has recorrido mucho, y en otros países, puta bailarina- Usó ese lenguaje vulgar que lo tomaron como bromas desde antes y ni se molestaban por agredirse verbalmente.  
-No me odies, perrito en celo- Hizo un tonito al fruncir los labios, media vuelta y caminó hacia el mostrador dejando ahí la taza y pagando lo que ordenó el otro hombre -Hola Stella ¿otra crisis por café?-Preguntó a su amiga quién alzó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió cálido.  
-Hola Nat, pues ya sabes, necesitaba también un poco de aire fresco- Respondió volviendo a beber de su vaso.  
-¿Harás algo esta noche o será otra de tantas para escuchar los discos de Sinatra?- Buscó un tema de conversación al azar, la rubia bajó la mirada simplemente y negó con la cabeza.  
-Nunca tengo planes, lo sabes, y sinceramente no me gustaría tenerlos, mi vida está bien así como está- Pero eso era una mentira.  
-No sabes mentir, preciosa. Pero no soy quién para juzgarte sino para cuidarte de hombres peligrosos, por ejemplo ese de allá, ¿lo viste? Alto, apuesto y con esa mirada matadora, lo conozco desde hace años y no ha pasado un día que no se acueste con alguien que acaba de conocer, quisiera que te mantuvieras alerta si se te acerca, te lo digo como amiga, no quiero que nadie te haga daño, te mereces un buen hombre que se haya reservado así como tú lo has hecho, hermosa. Y hablando de cosas hermosas, la noche es joven y una celebración me espera, que pases dulces sueños- Le besó la mejilla luego de aconsejarla, así se apartó y se fue por la puerta suponiendo que el “peligroso hombre” se mantuviera en los límites establecidos.

Stella hizo como su amiga Natasha le aconsejó, bebía pequeños sorbos porque no solía disfrutar del café caminando de regreso en noches frescas como esas, en el invierno era ideal pero en otoño no precisamente. Disfrutaba el calor infundiéndose en su cuerpo hasta que... sintió una presencia muy cerca, íntimamente próxima a ella. Se mantuvo inmóvil y percibió la exhalación caliente en su oído.

-Natasha es muy habladora a veces, me hace sentir como un monstruo- Susurró y le rodeó dedicándole esa mirada que le derretía de adentro hacia afuera -Nunca se puede juzgar a un libro por su portada- Argumentó viéndole, a esos ojos azules como el mismo cielo.  
-Ella... ella mencionó tu contenido- Alegó con firmeza pero sus manos temblaban.  
-Siempre va un paso adelante- Mordió su labio inferior ladeando el rostro, si Stella suspiró no lo hizo evidente -Es tu amiga y yo un perfecto desconocido pero no miento cuando digo que quisiera conocerte así que, te dejaré escoger por ti misma, es tu decisión contactarme si deseas charlar o solamente ir por un café. Y por cierto, me puedes decir Mr. Bones- Le entregó en la mano una pequeña nota en una servilleta escrita con su letra a pulso poco antes de obsequiarle una sonrisa, dar media vuelta y marcharse hacia afuera.

“Eres una dama misteriosa.  
Y además muy hermosa, probablemente te lo han dicho muchos antes que yo.  
Quisiera conocerte mejor, ser amigos quizá, o todo lo que tú permitas y quieras.  
No te obligaré en ningún momento, si así lo deseas puedes contactarme.  
B.R  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx”

Ella leyó su mensaje y cuando volvió a alzar la mirada ya había desaparecido de su alcance, pudo exhalar entonces el aire que no sabía que retenía en los pulmones desde que le sintió asechándola como un depredador de cerca. Guardó la servilleta doblándola y metiéndola a su bolsillo trasero, buscó efectivo y canceló su pedido terminando de beber lo que restaba de su café. Le quedó un sabor en la boca que le incitaba a probar algo prohibido, a experimentar como todos los que conocía habían hecho alguna vez en sus vidas. Su amigo Sam de seguro habría salido a cenar con su prometida, Natasha estaba camino a una fiesta, probablemente, Barnes estaba fuera del país detrás de las faldas de alguna sueca, ella mientras tanto se fundía con el tapiz de su sofá a diario. Prácticamente tendría telarañas entre las piernas desde siempre, jamás en su vida se había permitido algo pero esa era una noche preciosa cuando después de abandonar el local caminaba de regreso a su edificio.

Pensaba una y otra vez, en lo que él dijo, en lo que escribió, en lo que Nat le advirtió, incluso su jefe debía de tener una vida privada más interesante que la de ella a pesar de ser físicamente atractiva, pero su autoestima estaba por el suelo, a lo largo de su vida no recibió más que lástima por su frágil salud y su estado demacrado a diario, ahora que había superado la pubertad, puesto a hacer ejercicio, llevado una dieta saludable y buenos hábitos en todo sentido aun conservaba los complejos de antes.

En su apartamento continuaba pensando al pasar a su baño, llenar la bañera y sumergirse en el agua tibia y espumosa, el olor a vainilla inundaba sus fosas nasales y sonrió, si, se arriesgaría, quizá el dichoso “príncipe azul” nunca existió, no para ella, un pequeño disfrute no le haría daño. La liberaría y le haría bien, tendría el resto de su vida para arrepentirse si así deseaba. Allí mismo tomó el móvil de su encimera y marcó el número, colocó el aparato junto a su oreja esperando oír que atendiese alguien.

-¿Bueno?- Aquel atendió con su habitual tono grave.  
-Hola- Su voz se hizo más suave y apenas audible.  
-Hola- Reafirmó usando un tono más ligero.  
-¿Como estás?- Preguntó jugando con un mechón de su dorado cabello.  
-Estaba bien, ahora estoy mejor ¿tú?- Procuraba oírle atentamente y salió del recinto donde se efectuaba la fiesta, caminando a la parte trasera y apoyándose del muro observando el cielo.  
-Mmm bien- Extendió demasiado el silencio y no sabía que decir ahora realmente.  
-¿Quisieras... hablar un poco mas?- Le dio un aire más misterioso a su propuesta pronunciando lento.  
-S-si- Tartamudeó y se mordió la lengua como reprimenda.  
-Entonces ¿de que querrías hablar? ¿mi vida? ¿tu vida? ¿tus gustos? ¿mis gustos? O podríamos ir a un lugar y platicar mejor ¿te parece?- Sugería temas y concluyó con una invitación osada.  
-¿A donde piensa que podría llevarme?- Se atrevió a tomar las riendas usando un tono diferente de su voz que sonó seductor aunque ella no lo planeó así, pretendía sonar interesante y no sensual.  
-Al cielo, o al infierno si no le tiene miedo al fuego- Pronunció siendo específico pero ella no lo entendió de un todo.  
-Yo no le temo a nada ni a nadie- Mentira y mentira, ella era su propio miedo, temía de no ser lo suficiente para nadie y acabar sus días estando completamente sola -¿Que me diría si le invito a una velada en mi departamento? Podríamos compartir un par de copas y platicar más cómodos, ya es muy tarde para estar fuera- Por más que se convencía de no estarle coqueteando y ofreciéndose en una bandeja era mas y más evidente con cada palabra que pronunciaba.  
-Diría que si, acepto su invitación, señorita...- Dejó la palabra incompleta porque aun no sabía su nombre.  
-Rogers, Rogers Stella- Completó la rubia levantando su pierna sobre la espuma que se deslizaba sobre su piel de seda -¿Tiene papel y lápiz disponible?- Preguntó y sus manos volvían a temblar, estaba a punto de darle su dirección, lo que ocurriera esa noche sería responsabilidad de ambos.  
-Tienes un nombre precioso- No pudo evitar halagarla y su siguiente pregunta le sacó de su zona de confort parpadeando dos veces, ¿la chica del café le daría su dirección? -Si, tengo con que- Respondió por inercia revisando sus bolsillos y encontrando un pedazo de papel y un lápiz muy pequeño que apenas podía sujetar con las yemas de los dedos.  
-Gracias- Contestó sintiendo el calor recorrerle y estancarse en sus orejas -Está bien, es al oeste de Central Park, siete calles en esa dirección, cruzando la última encontrarás cuatro edificios, uno de ellos es un Bufet de abogados con un enorme letrero encima, el siguiente es de un periódico local, el de al lado es de inquilinos y el último es el mío. En la recepción le preguntaran el porque de su visita y debe decir que viene de parte mía, tomará el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, caminará por el corredor y la última puerta con un cuatro sobre ella es la mía- Se enredó con las palabras y jugaba ansiosamente con un mechón dorado moviendo inquietamente sus piernas en el agua jabonosa, su piel se había impregnado con las fragancias y las esencias aromáticas de su baño de inmersión.  
-Anotado- Murmuró contra el aparato terminando de colocar las últimas letras, copió solamente los datos importantes para encontrar la dirección correcta -¿Cual es tu vino preferido?- Fue propicio preguntar.  
-Tinto, pero no es necesario que lo compres, tengo una botella sin abrir en mi cocina- Se oía tan inexperta en el tema y a él le producía una extraña sensación de remordimiento por sucumbir a ada una de sus palabras.  
-Insisto, me estás invitando y es justo que lleve algo, descuida, no es demasiado y quiero hacerlo también- Aseguró dando unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes adelante y hacia atrás, viendo el suelo y después al cielo.  
-Está bien- Susurró con una voz dulce que la caracterizaba.  
-Está bien- Imitó su suavidad sintiendo los músculos contraerse en su abdomen.  
-Hasta entonces- Echó la cabeza hacia atrás observando su techo blanco.  
-Hasta entonces- Él se encontraba hundido en una especie de fantasía que no le dejaba pensar como siempre habría hecho.  
-...- Después unos cinco segundos de silencio fue ella quién colgó, su dedo titubeó e intentó no hacerlo y acabar su crédito sólo por escuchar su respiración a través del auricular.

Dejó el aparato en la encimera extendiendo el brazo, regresó de un todo a la bañera y exhaló el aire que estuvo reteniendo, oficialmente tenía una cita con Mr Bones y si era sincera consigo misma se sentía extremadamente ansiosa por llevar a cabo esa velada. Sus planes eran hablar, beber un par de copas y quizá compartir una cena, no era creativa en situaciones así porque estaba fuera de su zona de confort más sin embargo quería intentarlo, probar aquello que sus conocidos ya sabían pero ella por su estilo de vida y sus principios se negó a tentar durante años.

Él suspiró y estuvo viendo la pantalla de su móvil por más de dos minutos, leyendo una y otra vez los dígitos que marcaban el tiempo que duró la llamada. Lamió sus labios ansioso poco antes de guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo, volteó una vez a la puerta de hierro por donde había salido hacia un par de minutos. Sacudió la cabeza con la mente clara, asistiría a su apartamento, fuerzas mayores a él y sus deseos se antepusieron, en ese antro podría encontrar el placer si así quería pero con Stella sentía algo especial, algo diferente, una sensación que buscaba minarle los pensamientos una y otra vez, y lo permitía.

Avanzó en dirección contraria a esa concentración de placeres carnales, a esa reunión de carnalidad y paganismo, a la mañana siguiente lo agradecería aunque ahora pensaba en ir a un supermercado por un buen vino tinto, no sabía que más podría llevar a la velada, era la primera vez que se ponía en ese plan de caballero, su vida se reducía a tener sexo y abandonar las sabanas que había revuelto hacia pocas horas, no frecuentaba a la misma persona jamás porque no era su estilo, iba, fornicaba y desaparecía de sus vidas, una a una las iba tachando de su lista, siempre era quién buscaba y quién seducía pero esa noche fue él quién cayó al encanto de una santa que ni siquiera sabía con cual demonio estaba enredándose, tenía tantos apodos y tantos nombres que nunca ofrecía el verdadero pero con ella falló, escribió sus iniciales en la nota que le entregó al salir del café, le dio a escoger si ir o alejarse, él nunca permitía aquello porque le encantaba sentirse poderoso y dominante sobre el sexo de su pareja, poco le importaba la clase social, la situación económica o la raza, buscaba placer y lo obtenía haciendo uso de sus artimañas constantemente, experimentado y hábil con la lengua y las manos ya sabía cual sería su jugada para esa noche aunque él no estaría preparado para ello, nunca podría de no morir y renacer.

Recorrió varias calles en su motocicleta, conducía a alta velocidad pero bajo los límites establecidos por las leyes de tránsito. Pensaba una y otra vez, repasando mentalmente las exhalaciones suaves que escuchó a través de la llamada, sabía cuan nerviosa podría encontrarse esa joven inmaculada pero también conocía que ese era más que un reto. Él no se involucraba con vírgenes, teniendo eso en mente ya erraba en su táctica. Sacudió la cabeza estacionado en luz roja, no podía sacarse la imagen de esa mujer en el café sosteniendo un vaso con el logo de la franquicia, soplando con sus labios rosados el humo de la bebida caliente, las curvas que definían su anatomía aun notables tras las capas de tela que utilizaba de ataviado en su cuerpo intacto. ¿Cómo sería involucrarse de sabanas con una mujer así? ¿Quién se enamoraría del cuerpo del otro? Por más que se negaba a no pensar en las posibilidades ya era un manojo de pensamientos enredados mientras tomaba una curva abierta en la calle despejada, el rechinido de los neumáticos y el rugido del motor le tenían ubicado en la realidad. Aparcó en el estacionamiento frente a un supermercado pequeño, bajó de su vehículo y luego de asegurarlo caminó hacia el interior, pasando por las puertas de cristal que se abrieron automáticas cuando avanzaba, el fresco del establecimiento lo recibió y sentía un cosquilleo desde la oreja hasta los dedos de los pies. La misma sensación de escuchar esa voz melodiosa crear una tormenta dentro de su cuerpo a través de una corneta y a distancia. Exhaló hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de jean a medida que se desplazaba en los pasillos observando la mercancía, pensó en llevar algo más aparte del vino y compró una caja de bombones a la que no sabía cómo entregarle porque estaba fuera de su zona de confort por más vueltas que le daba a la idea. Llevaba aparte un paquete pequeño de panes de vainilla, eso y la botella de buen vino, cualquiera pensaría que se preparaba para visitar a su novia y celebrar un aniversario o proponerle algo, como fuera el hombre no cruzaba palabras con nadie.

En la caja pagó por todo lo adquirido, después que el empleado embalara lo que compró le entregó la bolsa de papel a lo que agradeció sin demasiadas palabras, media vuelta y regresó hasta su motocicleta, se subió y ya estaba acostumbrado a viajar con paquetes en medio, usaría una de sus manos para hacerlo y no era complicado pero debía de ir más lento respetando las señales y los semáforos en el proceso.

Mientras el caballero sin castillo ni sirvientes se transportaba a los aposentos de una doncella que ya se había desligado de su baño relajante y reparador, se encontraba sentada en su cama vestida con su lencería roja con adornado encaje negro y brillantes muy pequeños, masajeaba su piel esparciendo loción en todo su cuerpo, era parte de su rutina habitual para las noches, el aroma fragante le agradaba y la práctica le mantenía la mente ocupaba porque no dejaba de pensar en que Natasha le daría el sermón de su vida a la mañana siguiente, eso y la interrogaría para obtener todos los detalles que pudiera decirle sobre el hombre misterioso que apenas había conocido y ella misma le advirtió de no acercarse. Era una buena amiga pero Stella era una muchacha rebelde muy en el fondo que a fin de cuentas se saldría con la suya, obtendría su aventura de una noche con el hombre que había escogido, él le había fijado la mirada y tal vez era simple atracción pero un disfrute así no haría daño a nadie ¿verdad?

Dejó el envase en su cómoda poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su armario, no sabía que escoger, reviso sus opciones por más de cinco minutos hasta decidirse por una falda negra hasta media pantorrilla, una camisa de mangas tres cuartos, igualmente negras y abotonó hasta el último botón finalizando con un listón rojo bajo las solapas en su cuello, se colocó botines negros usando en sus piernas. Se revisó en el espejo y optó por no sujetarse el cabello pero usó broches rojos allí a un costado. No se aplicó nada de maquillaje porque no lo creyó necesario, naturalmente se veía bien y le gustaba su aspecto, no usaría algo que alterase su apariencia facial. Con el atuendo listo caminó con el teléfono en su mano hasta la cocina, vio el reloj en la pared y buscó algo de tomar, se sirvió un vaso de agua al que añadió dos cucharadas de azúcar, revolvió con la misma cuchara y bebía su contenido para minimizar los nervios, veía demasiado la hora, una y otra vez, demasiado ansiosa, no sabía si asistiría y teniendo eso en mente comenzó a pensar que no le interesó como creía, que quizá se hizo ilusiones y no llegaría jamás, que solamente era una chiquilla ilusionada todavía, que un hombre así jamás se fijaría en una puritana como ella, porque no tenía experiencia y le aburría porque así era el mundo, o caminabas a su ritmo y seguías sus patrones o podías vivir como un ermitaño, se sentía mal consigo misma, no era nadie, tenía esperanzas rotas otra vez y tal vez si se preparaba para dormir sería muchísimo mejor, no tendría que hablarlo con nadie y... vio la botella de vino en su estante, la tomó y le quitó el corcho, se sirvió una copa entera y la bebía mirando hacia la ventana, allá se precisaba un exterior de libertad, no como era su vida, un ave enjaulada que nunca sabría que era un escape porque la vida no se lo permitiría.

Desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su camisa dejando el listón atado en su muñeca, ella tenía una maldición encima o algo similar porque nadie se interesaba, nadie le hablaba o ella simplemente no entendía lo que le decían a menudo. Se acercó a la botella y se sirvió otra copa, había pasado más de una hora desde que abandonó el baño y pensaba en irse a dormir una vez acabase esa copa, no tenía intenciones de continuar esperando en vano a alguien que no llegaría porque ella no le era interesante. Stella bebió lo último en su copa dejándola en la mesada, cerró la botella y la guardó en donde correspondía, se apartó de la barra para caminar hacia el umbral, observó la puerta principal y el silencio que predominaba, exhaló desanimada caminando hacia el corredor que la conduciría a su alcoba cuando escuchó el timbre, se volvió retrocediendo incrédula, avanzó cautelosa hacia la puerta, tomó el pomo y lo giró, abrió muy lento y nunca había sentido el corazón tan desbocado como en aquel instante. Ahí estaba Mr. Bones viéndole solamente a ella, el tiempo se había detenido porque no existía otro punto en el universo que tuviera su atención que no fuese ese hombre de pie en su puerta.

-A... adelante- Trató de no tartamudear haciéndose a un lado para que pasase.  
-Gracias- Él dio dos pasos y se inclinó depositando un beso en su mejilla -Te ves muy hermosa, Rogers- Pronunció coqueto contra su piel encendiendo la señal de alerta de su cerebro que envió la sangre hacia sus mejillas mientras él terminaba de entrar y ella cerraba la puerta por inercia.  
-Gracias... tú, tú no estás nada mal- Se volteó con las manos detrás, jugando ansiosamente con sus dedos, podría con esa velada y no moriría de vergüenza en el proceso.  
-¿Sabes? No me presenté adecuadamente- Depositó lo traído en la mesa de centro sin sacarlo de la bolsa de papel, avanzó dos pasos hacia la rubia que retrocedió y la puerta la frenó, su mano buscó una de las de ella para besarle los nudillos -Soy Brock, Brock Rumlow y es un verdadero placer haberte conocido- Articuló muy lentamente las palabras, Stella temblaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies.  
-El placer es mío- Contestó viendo sus ojos pero la mirada bajó a su boca, otra vez la apartó y se veía cuanto esfuerzo hacia por respirar adecuadamente.  
-Entonces...- Dejó la palabra al aire.  
-Entonces- Murmuró y mordió su labio inferior.  
-Eres muy callada- Susurró acariciando con su pulgar la mano tomada.  
-¿No te gusta?- La voz le salió frágil de pronto.  
-No me acostumbro, eres diferente a las personas con las que he hablado, pero lo distinto es bueno, te hace única y en este siglo no hay muchas personas así, no cambies por nadie ni por nada. Tienes una belleza así como eres- Las palabras iban sueltas una a una sin pensar al pronunciarlas.  
-¿En serio lo crees?- Sus ojos azules enfrentaron los de Brock -¿No lo dices para endulzarme, tomar algo y luego marcharte? Si eso piensas te pediré que te retires- Podía parecer una ovejita pero su carácter siempre estaría ahí.  
-Lo digo de verdad, pero quizá tenga que hacer más para demostrarte que soy sincero cuando lo digo- Le obsequió una sonrisa soltando suavemente su mano y ella sintió que le arrebataba el aire al pasearse por su sala de estar y tomar asiento en el sofá.

Se abofeteó mentalmente avanzando con cierto temor por su propia sala de estar, escudándose detrás de uno de los sillones, viendo al hombre que estudiaba con la mirada los cuadros de las paredes, para él parecían fotografías por lo bien elaborados que eran, en realidad eran óleos y acuarelas hechos por Stella en su tiempo libre, puesto en pie se acercó a uno de ellos, era mediano y mostraba a una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, realmente preciosa y detallando los trazos notó que era hecho a mano por las pinceladas.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó y la dueña se acercó lentamente por su derecha.  
-Mi madre, Sarah Rogers- Contestó entrelazando las manos aun nerviosa.  
-Te pareces a ella, mucho a decir verdad- Comentó sin atreverse a tocar el cuadro.  
-Me lo dicen muy seguido- Agregó inhalando hondo y exhalando.  
-Es la verdad- Reafirmó y osado se atrevió a acomodarle un mechón detrás de la oreja captando su atención.  
-...- Stella volteó muy lentamente fijando sus orbes apacibles en esos que decodificaban cada parte de su ser.  
-...- Y silencio, esa ausencia de palabras de unos labios con experiencia.

Hacia años que no sentía esa presión en su pecho debido al asma pero no eran sus pulmones fallando sino su cerebro perdiendo la noción del mundo tangible en ese instante. Si el tiempo se detuvo no lo notó. Si la distancia que los separaba comenzó a disminuir por atrevimiento del hombre la joven no se opuso ni se movió para alejarse o impedir lo que tuviera en mente aquel. Los dedos antes en su mejilla se fueron deslizando por su piel, acariciando su cuello con los dígitos como quién se deleita con una joya preciosa, un algo inmaculado que merece un trato delicado y digno. Sin prisas de ningún tipo. Un paso más cerca, un suspiro que escapaba de los labios de cereza de un alma pura en manos de un hombre con recorrido. 

Fue aproximándose, la pared detrás de su cuerpo acabó frenando sus talones. Atrapada entre el muro y el cuerpo dominante de Brock no opuso resistencia cuando entrelazaba los dedos recorriendo con los otros su cuello enredándolos entre sus hebras doradas, la lengua que humedeció los labios antecediendo al acto. Inclinado provocó el primer roce, acariciando su mano con delicadeza, buscando infundirle tranquilidad en esos segundos intensos. Suavemente fue tomando posesión de sus labios, mostrándole como debía de moverse, bajo una lenta danza labial donde se hundió al abismo correspondiendo gustosamente, cerrando los párpados pausadamente. Apretaba su mano entre cada roce, aferrándose a la realidad y temiendo que despertase de un momento al otro, la mano sumergida entre los cabellos rubios jugaba con las hebras con calma, saboreando el interior de su boca sin desesperación, probando cada milímetro de sus labios en cada movimiento, iba y venía el aire, escuchando el sonido húmedo de sus bocas cuando el deseo comenzó a infundirse en ambas personas. Un apretón en su mano, la inclinación hacia su boca, la presión en los labios, los jadeos que se escurrían de la garganta, los latidos que retumbaban en los oídos, las caricias prohibidas, los suspiros entrecortados... y el primer gemido al morder el suave labio inferior de Stella.

De nuevo, viéndose, a los ojos, con la sombra del autocontrol tras ellos, con la moral en el suelo y la dignidad en... cualquier lado. Sus manos halaron con fuerza la prenda de jean del hombre, acercándolo a sus aposentos para probar de esa boca otra vez y sumergirse en el delicado manantial de sensaciones ilícitas. Sus dedos explorando descendieron trazando su silueta y las curvas de su cuerpo bajo las prendas, acariciando arbitrariamente por encima de la tela, pasando y recorriendo, descendiendo hasta sus muslos hizo presión para levantar su cuerpo del suelo, el instinto le dijo que rodease la cintura de Rumlow con sus piernas firmemente, sus manos nuevamente se pasearon por debajo de su falda, sintiendo la seda de las pantimedias que cubrían sus muslos la piel tibia, la fragancia a vainilla que desprendía su piel, el impacto de su espalda contra el muro y el constante frotamiento provocaba a la lujuria naciente de una mirada detrás del humo del café.

Sus dedos presionaban la pálida piel aun no descubierta con la mirada, trazando líneas hacia sus glúteos que tomaba con firmeza afianzando el agarre de las piernas de la rubia contra su cuerpo, el estrecho roce entre su cadera y la pelvis estrecha de él era delicioso en gran manera, para ambos equitativamente. Las manos de la doncella subían con lentitud, trazando sobre su torso y grabando a fuego en su memoria cada curvatura hallada, no había necesidad de verse para conocer el cuerpo ajeno. Apretó su cabello corto y oscuro haciendo del beso más íntimo, apasionado y cargado de deseo carnal en todos sus movimientos. En el subir de su pecho y el desacelerar de sus labios, en la inexperiencia de sus manos y la firmeza de su sostén.

Los segundos se hicieron minutos, la pasión los guiaría a partir de entonces cuando la marcha hacia la recamara de una doncella seductora empezó. La mente no pensaba en nada. La piel grababa en cada tramo las caricias de dedos intrusos y pecaminosos. La conciencia fue silenciada hacia demasiado. La moral no existía y la dignidad no se reportaba... ¿quién necesitaba de ello en un momento como ese? Absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera dos desconocidos que apenas se reconocían. Sus piernas se detuvieron contra el borde de la cama, apoyó la rodilla izquierda con su brazo en torno a la estrecha cintura de su princesa intocable, se inclinó mordiendo y succionando su labio con un sonido lascivo al dejarle ir de su boca, el cabello ligeramente revuelto, los labios enrojecidos por su causa, húmedos por una delicada película de saliva y aun a su disposición.

-Eres tan hermosa- Pronunció en un susurro calmado subiendo juntamente con la joven sujeta a su cuerpo aun.  
-¿Me seduce? Mr Bones- Susurró cuando era depositada con delicada suavidad en las sabanas y recorría con las yemas lo áspero de la sombra de su barba recién afeitada.  
-Quizá...- Murmuró inclinándose con cautela.

Besando la línea de su mandíbula sintiendo la relajación en sus músculos, continuó guiando su boca a la piel de su cuello que se crispaba ante su toque, inhaló su aroma y le embriagaba la fragancia que desprendía. Las manos que retuvieran las de ella, entrelazando los dedos con cariño al someterlas contra los pliegues de tela que cubrían el colchón. Su boca saboreaba la piel, una y otra vez, con besos sutiles, mordidas leves, recorridos tortuosamente exquisitos con la lengua, apretando las manos mutuamente, resistiendo a una danza continua en la cadera de cada quién, el uno provocando a los instintos más bajos del otro. La voz rota. El cuerpo inquieto e inexperto. El cosquilleo en zonas erógenas. Los párpados cerrados. Exhalación a jadeos. Suspiros involuntarios. La temperatura ascendiendo progresivamente. La fricción de las prendas. El recorrido suave desde sus manos, sobre los antebrazos y sus hombros, descendiendo hacia los botones de su camisa, quitando uno a uno de enmedio de su cometido, devorando y marcando la fragante piel de su cuello mientras procedía a develar su desnudez.

La capa de tela pronto estuvo fuera de ser un impedimento para la consumación. La prenda fue deshecha y caída al suelo. Se detuvo. Para admirar su belleza por unos cuantos segundos al haber apoyado sus manos a cada lado de sus costados, viendo la expresión apenada de su rostro, era hermosa debajo de aquella timidez que hasta ahora volvía a mostrarle, le hizo pensar en que era un hombre perverso que no merecía a una santa de su categoría pero ella le había aceptado, habría desistido si la joven le hubiera plantado un límite pero no fue así, ella abrió las puertas de su privacidad y la tela de la falda hacia pliegues contra su cadera dejando sus piernas descubiertas parcialmente, las pantimedias negras traslucidas privaban a sus ojos whisky de recorrer la extensión de sus extremidades con las pupilas dilatadas. Ciertamente la vista que se ofrecía era apetecible y de su agrado, suficiente para enviar una punzante sensación dolorosa desde su ingle apretada a su cerebro que no podía concretar un pensamiento sin deleitarse previa y debidamente con la anatomía de un ángel del mismo cielo.

Los orbes cual zafiro se desplazaron hacia los de él, el rubor vertiginoso teñía las mejillas con intensidad, la respiración se hizo pesada, su pecho subía y bajaba, sus dedos se movían muy poco, parecían inquietos. El ritmo acompasado de exhalaciones que se convertían en jadeos. Una sonrisa coqueta. Movió su pierna como si supiera lo que hacia para seducirlo, era un juego cortejarse de ese modo, como si supieran verdaderamente la magnitud del caos que provocaban en el cuerpo ajeno. Inclinado otra vez, sobre esos deliciosos labios sabor a cerezos silvestres susurrando un “Me estás volviendo loco” y una respuesta de “¿Serás gentil?” seguido de un “En esta vida y en todas las siguientes, señorita Rogers” y no hubieron más murmullos.

Las prendas fueron sobrando, resbalando al suelo, deshaciendo el poco pudor que albergaban cada uno, la piel se rozaba directamente con el cuerpo que tenían prohibido. El calor de su presencia se infundía apaciguando sus temores. La seguridad permanecía ahí aunque temblasen sus manos expertas al deslizar las pantimedias de seda, con un silbido de tela y piel en fricción al retirarlas. Observando la pálida piel que no resistió en fundir de cariño, con besos y caricias leves, con susurros y patrones dibujados abstractamente con las yemas de los dedos. Su mirada viajó al umbral de la puerta, la habitación no fue cerrada, cerró sus párpados arqueando la espalda, ensanchando la distancia entre sus piernas desnudas al recibir la breve antelación al acto propuesta por su boca. Con un trato cuidadoso en su zona íntima. Jadear fue lo que hizo de su respiración. La piel virginal que reaccionaba por instinto. La voz que se quebraba. La mirada nublada que apenas veía el ahora borroso marco de madera. El recorrido de los dedos en sus muslos. El camino sutil de besos que descendían desde su ombligo hacia su intimidad.

Los segundos se hicieron tormentosos minutos de placer. El cabello revuelto en los pliegues de sabanas. La culpa no existía. La moral no se reportaría. Las mentiras ni siquiera le afectarían, no ahora, no así... si hubiera sabido que así era entregarse lo hubiera probado desde hace tanto tiempo pero, este hombre, el misterioso Mr Bones se había encargado de difuminar incluso sus valores de crianza. Nadie lo había conseguido, él era sin duda alguna ese príncipe que estuvo esperando durante todos sus años vividos. Ahí estaba, para ella, para su disfrute, cerca y no en sueños, era tan real y palpable como aterrador. Atractivo como nunca se imaginó. Elegante e indiscreto como solamente él podría ser. Poseedor de un encanto innato, una voz sensual y una mirada seductoramente letal. Y era mutuo. Él nunca había conocido a una santa que le seduciera con una mirada discretamente tímida. Una actitud formal y a la vez dudosa. No necesitó de admirar la belleza de su piel para caer postrado de rodillas ante su presencia. No la dejaría ir ahora que le había conocido. Daría todo su ser por preservarla, por oírla reír, por ser su felicidad y ganarse la atención absoluta de su mirada.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Susurró cuando la desnudez era compartida.  
-...- No respondió, sus ojos lo hicieron por ella.  
-No debes sentirte así... seré gentil... suave... lento... como tú desees que sea- Sus dedos recorrieron las piernas, pasando por sus rodillas, sus muslos y finalmente estancándose en su cadera, tomando con firmeza -¿...?- No pudo preguntarlo sino un gesto con sus cejas.  
-...- Una pequeña e indiscreta risa brotó nerviosa de entre sus labios, asintiendo, deslizando las delicadas manos sobre sus pectorales y rodeando su cuello, fijando su mirada en sus ojos en todo momento.

Y no se equivocaron cuando le advirtieron que entregarse por vez primera sería doloroso. Infernalmente doloroso y en la misma medida placentero. Los susurros quietos de “Está bien”, “Perdona, se que duele”, “Respira”, “No llores, por favor”, “El dolor se irá, descuida” y un indiscreto “Te quiero” cuando la marcha a la consumación ingresó por completo por las puertas de la santísima virginidad. Su boca silenció cualquier queja y reproche que saliese de su garganta, besando y acariciando labios prohibidos y ahora le pertenecían. Dedos que presionaban la piel. Y un cuerpo que empezaba una danza lenta y rítmica, con los latidos de su corazón, las exhalaciones a medias, las vibraciones internas y la mente en otro ámbito de la realidad. Sus cortas uñas pasaron por su piel, presionando y trazando líneas como la sangre cuando el golpe era directo contra su pelvis. El cabello húmedo en sudor, la piel cubierta por una delicada capa del líquido, las bocas que comenzaron a devorarse conforme los minutos transcurrían, pasando de doloroso a gustoso, de tormentoso a delicioso, de ardiente a acaramelado.

Fueron encontrando un ritmo, una melodía propia a la cual seguir entre cada dulce compás que ambos escribían sobre su íntimo pentagrama. Recorriendo la estrecha virginidad manchada con el rojo color de la sangre de donde emana la vida. Las descargas de placer que doblegaban al sentido común. La separación breve entre sus bocas, hilos frágiles de saliva unían sus bocas necesitadas la una de la otra. “¿Me amarás... algún día?” osadamente preguntaría una santa corrompida, “Lo haré desde hoy... Stella”le contestó con un jadeo interrumpido. Nuevamente no eran necesarias las palabras, porque anhelaban consumirse el uno en brazos del otro, perdiéndose entre sus propios demonios, hundiéndose en una fosa sin salida. El instinto primitivo le decía que fuese rudo e indolente pero prometió ser sutil y delicado, en la medida que le ofrecía un trato digno de ella el dolor crecía en su interior pero las sensaciones de placer sexual difundían lo negativo que intentaba esconderse bajo su piel y manchar aquel momento aquietado en el tiempo.

Parecía que si despertaba estaría abandonado en su cama, mirando a la ventana y recordando un ángel de alas cortadas bajo su cuerpo entregándose a su vida así como él le entregaba cada parte de lo que era y lo que sería por el resto de sus días. Sus manos ascendieron trazando las curvas de su cintura y descendieron hasta su cadera embistiendo con descuido... no le desagradó, le invitó a repetir la acción con murmullos inentendibles entre besos desesperados, respondiendo con caricias, con marcas de sus uñas, con mordidas suaves, con la necesidad creciente de recibir todo lo que de él pudiera obtener, ofreciéndole su cuerpo, su aire, su vida, su existencia. No necesitaría de años conociéndolo si volvía a encontrarlo en otra vida, regresaría a sus brazos sin preguntar su edad ni su situación económica ni su profesión ni sus pasatiempos ni mucho menos su vida privada, no importaban aspectos tan poco relevantes y estereotipos como esos que le dirían que era prohibido acercarse a ese hombre que quizá era mayor que ella, podía doblarle la edad fácilmente y con eso en mente volvería corriendo a sus brazos, en cada vida y en cada realidad que el mundo torciese. Lo haría tantas veces como fuese necesaria, porque su cuerpo siempre se prepararía para el momento de encontrarlo, para verlo venir y para quererlo de una forma distinta. Ofreciendo su cuerpo en el primera encuentro y la vida en el mismo momento.

Minutos se convirtieron en horas, el roce entre sus pieles no se detenía, siendo más y más ardiente, quemando cada parte de su ser, de adentro hacia afuera, pasando la cordura por un filtro de donde no volvería sino hasta... no, nunca regresaría si él estaba ahí, y si ella estaba ahí tampoco volvería su libertinaje, había encontrado a su dama inmaculada. Susurros cariñosos entre labios. Caricias suaves de sus dedos hacia su piel, recorriendo tramos y delineando líneas imaginarias, una y otra vez, pasando por todo el preámbulo de la culminación, coqueteándose en pleno acto sexual, ofreciéndose sonrisas indiscretas, miradas necesitadas, palabras como si se conociesen de toda una vida. Besos más lentos, movimientos más precisos, contracciones involuntarias. El roce de su vientre con su abdomen. El cosquilleo que viajaba hasta sus dedos y regresaba como un hormigueo intensamente indescriptible. La respiración quieta. Los gemidos involuntarios. La voz que se convertía en ronca. Perdiendo tonos y haciéndose más grave, bajando en la escala melódica habitual. Oyéndose con mayor necesidad conforme el tiempo transcurría.

“¿Me querrías... fuese quien fuese?” Se atrevió a preguntarle al oído cuando su cuerpo le precavía que el orgasmo estaba pronto a ser alcanzado, “Hoy... mañana... en esta vida y en la otra” contestó enredando los dedos entre sus cabellos oscuros, “¿Tendríamos familia juntos?” arbitrariamente las palabras brotaron en un jadeo, “Si... lo haríamos” respondió con un suave murmullo. Un beso sin más palabras, una sensación caliente y húmeda inundó sin previo aviso su interior coordinando los últimos empujes, besando su piel, besando sus labios y mordiendo, con sonidos animales, escurridos de una voz ronca y grave. Gemidos indescifrables, cruzando las cuerdas vocales de una mujer impura, ofrecida en plenitud a un hombre pecador. Suspiros, lentos y dulces, como el rastro de besos apasionados, marcas de dientes y uñas en la piel. La semilla de la vida sembrada en tierra fértil. 

El tiempo diría si era posible no vivir de ese modo, al compartirse miradas cómplices envueltos entre sabanas, viéndose a los ojos como si fuesen un par de adolescentes, entre sus brazos, trazando el contorno de su rostro muy lentamente, susurrando cuanto le gustaba, cuan agradada se encontraba con su compañía, y oyendo las promesas de los labios de su caballero, propuestas que nadie le habría hecho en su vida. La hora realmente no importaba, era avanzada la madrugada, lo intuían pero no les interesaba detenerse para buscar un reloj, no cuando podían verse y acariciarse cariñosos como felinos, acurrucándose en la piel caliente del otro. Suspirando en el agradable sentir de su presencia viva, latente y palpable. Olvidando completamente lo que pudiera pensar la sociedad, así deberían de ser las verdaderas relaciones, guiadas por el corazón caprichoso y no por estereotipados argumentos uno sobre otro, se sentía bien así, viendo sus ojos, sus párpados cayendo pesadamente, presenciando una sonrisa estúpida producto del enamoramiento, ella tenía una idéntica.

-¿En serio tendríamos familia?- Preguntó de nuevo -¿Hijos e hijas?- Agregó acomodando un mechón rubio tras su oreja.  
-Si, me gustaría, mucho más si tú eres el padre de mis hijos- Pronunció embelesada.  
-Te quiero- Besó su frente rodeando su cintura con el brazo disponible, apegándola a su cuerpo.  
-¿Tú me amarás algún día?- Fue su turno de preguntar.  
-Ya lo estoy haciendo- Confesó con un brillo especial en la mirada -¿No te importará saber quién soy en realidad y las cosas que he hecho?- Fue propicio preguntarlo.  
-No te juzgaría, no lo haría... la respuesta es no, a menos que tu vida peligre y tenga que intervenir- Articuló muy pausadamente.  
-¿Como lo harías?- Elevó una ceja intrigado.  
-Tengo contactos, y hay cosas que aun no sabes de mi- Sonrió mirándole a los ojos.  
-¿No te duele?- Acarició su mejilla.  
-No, fue perfecto, lo repetiría si tuviera fuerzas- Suspiró pasando los dedos sobre su pectoral.  
-Lo fue... te quiero, Stella- Le acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para depositar un beso en sus labios.  
-Te quiero, Brock- Cerró sus párpados correspondiendo a los labios que endulzaron mucho más que su oído.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> Espero les haya gustado uwu  
> Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre este ship, todavía no manejo la personalidad de Brock como debería pero me gustó por donde fue tomando camino este escrito, tal vez hayan otros OneShot's de esta pareja pero no es seguro, quizá, si tengo tiempo, haré algo más sobre ellos, y agradezco a todos los que hubieran leído, pueden dejar lo que quieran, será bien recibido n.n
> 
> #MaySeDespide :v


End file.
